


I don't understand

by love_and_angst (LittleLady)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLady/pseuds/love_and_angst
Summary: Cas asks about you and Dean...





	

Cas squinted his eyes at Y/N and Dean, who were sitting on the kitchen table, laughing at something Y/N said. “I don’t understand.” 

They stopped and turned to the angel. “What don’t you understand?” Y/N asked ever so kindly. 

“Why you and Dean aren’t a couple,” Cas said, as it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Sam hid his smirk behind his cup of coffee, while Dean and Y/N gaped and blushed a scarlet red. 

“Cas, men... you... it’s,” Dean stammered. “It’s.. not that easy, you know... it’s- um...” 

Cas tilted his head. “You both obviously love each other, so what makes it difficult?” 

You snorted and got up, bringing you cup to the sink. “You know him, Cas. He tends to make things more complicated than they actually are. Sometimes I really like to know what’s going up in the pretty head of his.” And with that you left the kitchen. You loved Dean and you always thought it was pretty obvious, and sometimes you could swear you was behaving like he had feelings for you, too. But if he had, he would have acted on it by now, right? Ugh, that’s why you avoided talking or even thinking about it, it was so damn frustrating!

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Dean had a satisfaced smile on his face. “She thinks I’m pretty,” he said, more to himself than anyone. 

Sam burst out laughing. “Dude, really?” 

“What?” Dean snapped. 

“Were you even listing to Cas, or were to busy starring at Y/N? She loves you, man!” 

“...” 

“She really does, Dean,” Cas confirmed. 

“Son of a... Y/N WAIT!” Dean got up and run out of the kitchen.


End file.
